A Gajevy Chirstmas Carol
by Spakona
Summary: Gajeel hated Christmas. He hated everything about it. But will his hatred for the holiday continue after he gets visited by three spirits? What will he learn? And why are the spirit encouraging him to pursue his small secretary Levy? Will he learn the lesson they are trying to teach him? Will even be able to make it to next Christmas? ((loosely based off of Christmas Carol))


Gajeel fucking hated the winter. Fucking hated that he had layer on more clothes, including an itchy wool scarf, he fucking hated that no one knew how to drive in the fucking snow, and the dumbasses slowed down to a fucking crawl. He hated the crowds. He hated the fact every corner had a stupid fake Santa ringing a bell for charity. The fact that half those people would turn up their noses to homeless, but because it "Christmas", they had sense of righteousness. He hated the fact those companies collecting the money kept more than half of it to make a profit.

In fact he truly never understood what was so special about Christmas in general. Every Christmas he could remember he had spent alone. His father had always worked on Christmas, making his business the multi-billion dollar franchise it was today. Every year, his father would give the day off to all of the servants to spend time with their families. Leaving Gajeel alone in the giant building.

Even after the old bastard decided to die, the holidays hadn't truly changed. Gajeel just took over business. Spending Christmas night hunched over his desk, working his ass off to make sure the business didn't take a huge nose dive. Occasionally he didn't even work the holidays, just stayed in his office alone, getting shit faced off of expensive scotch that the men he did business would send him. The bastards probably never put a thought in it. In fact he wouldn't surprise if they had nothing to do with it, their secretaries probably did it.

He huffed as he walked down the street to his work. His mouth covered by the stupid itchy scarf. He was trying hard to avoid the slow ass people looking at the sky as the snow started to slowly drift down. The idiots were gasping, and exclaiming things like "looks like a white Christmas after all!" or "try to catch one on your tongue!" Morons didn't realize that if it was a white Christmas, it meant the street would be even harder to drive, and traffic would be twice as bad.

He didn't give a shit if shoulder checked every asshole on the sidewalk. They were blocking the way of foot traffic. He glared at the small children who were crying and begging for new toys. Spoiled rotten, all of them. He hated kids almost as much as he hated Christmas.

He finally made his way to his building to stop dead in tracks to see an old man with a white beard ringing a bell loudly, a hanging a red basket for donations. He would loudly exclaim "happy holidays" to everyone who passed by. This fucker was in front of _his_ building. Collecting fucking money! _Fucking over my dead body_ he thought angrily as he stomped inside the building.

He quickly unwrapped his scarf of his mouth then his coat. He draped them over his arm, until he could have his secretary hang them upstairs. He quickly marched to the white haired women sitting at the front desk. She was happily typing away, humming a Christmas carol loudly until she saw her boss was walking up.

"Afternoon boss" she said with a soft smile "what can I do for you?"

"Mira, you see the bastard standing in front of the building?" he asked with a growl "the one ringing the damn bell?"

"t-the collector for the salvation army?" she whispered "yes I see him"

"Oh, good" he growled "I thought I was hallucinating for a minute. Do you know why he's standing in front of _my_ building?"

"I thought it was okay" she mumbled "I gave him permission to stand in front of our building"

"Well, you were wrong" he hissed "get rid of him"

"But!" Mira exclaimed then paused as his glare hardened "yes sir"

"Good" he said as walked away from the front desk

Gajeel quickly walked to his private elevator not noticing that Mira was quickly wiping tears from her eyes or that she was no longer humming Christmas carols. He stood in the elevator popping his neck. Already this day was off to a bad start. _Fucking hate the holidays_. He grunted loudly as the elevator came to a stop on the top floor. The doors opened to reveal his light blue haired secretary smiling brightly to him. He let out a happy sigh. Though he never would admit it, the tiny women always seemed to brighten his day.

"Afternoon, Mr. Redfox" she said happily "let me hang your coat, your coffee is on your desk extra hot"

"Afternoon short stack" he said with a grin as he walked out of the elevator "you're a fucking life saver"

"I know" she giggled as she grabbed his coat. She quickly walked away to get rid his coat. Gajeel grinned wickedly as he saw her curvy backside sway lightly as she walked away. He let out a soft "gihihi" as he walked towards his office. He quickly sat down, putting on his reading glasses getting ready to work for the day.

"So, Mr. Redfox" Levy said as walked in "it looks like we have a busy day ahead of us"

"We always have a busy December" he grumbled "Like to stay busy this time of year"

"Cause it reminds you of your father?"

"Tiny" he growled

"Sorry" she mumbled her honey eyes quickly looked down "I just would hate to see you spend another Christmas alone."

"Maybe I like spending Christmas alone" he grunted, glaring at his tiny secretary "maybe I don't. Either way it's not your fucking business. Now give me my damn schedule"

"Yes sir" she whispered sadly as she handed him a stack of papers.

She quickly but quietly walked out of his office. He let his head drop into his hands. The impending headache seemed increase threefold. Gajeel let out an angry sigh as he thought _fucking wish everybody would mind their own business._ He rubbed his temples slowly, trying hard to relieve the pressure.

"Mr. Redfox?" Levy asked quietly

"Yes, shorty?"

"First, some ibuprofen for your headache" she said as quickly walking over and handing him pills "second, some people are here to see you"

"You're an amazing wom- wait. Who is here?"

"I think they're here for some kind of donation" she said with a shrug "Mira let them in, I guess"

"God damn she-witch" he grumbled "let them in"

"Yes sir" she said with a smile "and do try to be nice"

Gajeel grunted and rolled his eyes at the small women. He hid the smirk that threatened to break as she gave him a wink. Out of all the people in this world, she was by far his favorite. She was always happy, got her shit done, and she always seemed to know what he needed. He would have asked her out a long time ago if he thought he deserved her. No he didn't deserve the little shrimp. He spent too much time at work, plus he was just emotionally constipated. She didn't need to deal with that shit.

"Mr. Redfox I presume" a man with gray hair and pale blue eyes entered

"Yea" He grunted, he started to read his schedule

"Well my name is Mr. Smith" he said with a shy smile "and I volunteer for nonprofit that collects for patients that can't afford expensive medical treatments. Right now we are collecting for a few patients that have a rare cancer. Their families have stable incomes but just can't afford the hospital bill. We try especially hard to reach out for extra donation during this time of the year"

"This time of the year?" he asked taking off his glasses "what's so special about this time of the year?"

"t-the holiday?" he stumbled

"Oh, I see" Gajeel said "So I'm expected to fork out thousands of dollars so you company can just for company to give a fraction of what I give to those families? And on top of it, your only reasoning for wanting more money is because it's fucking Christmas?"

"w-we are a nonprofit"

"In the business world" he growled "there's no such thing"

"P-please Mr. Redfox!"

"Get the fuck out of my office before security has to make a scene"

The cold December day quickly turned into a cold December night as Gajeel work diligently on the budgeting this next quarter. He sighed deeply. He hated this part of job, he truly did. He hated running the numbers, crunching them, and he especially hated when he had to make cuts. He quickly slammed down the papers, he had enough of over thinking for the day.

"Mr. Redfox?"

He grunted, looking up to see Levy standing in front of his desk. Her black coat on, and light green scarf wrapped around her neck. Her arms were behind her back, her eyes looked nervous. Gajeel quickly took off his glasses, looking at the time. He realized that it was time for her to go home.

"Yes, shorty?"

"Um…" she blushed brightly "I know you said to mind my own business. But. I got you something for Christmas."

Quickly she pulled out a box wrapped in silver paper, tied with a black silk ribbon. She looked down nervously as she put on his desk. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the secretary. He hadn't gotten a real Christmas present in years. And now this tiny amazing women out the kindness of her heart, gotten him of all people, a gift?

"Um..." He cleared his throat nervously "thank you?"

"y-you're not going to open it?"

"Shit!" Gajeel cursed with a blush "r-right"

He carefully took the package in his hands. It was such pretty wrapping he mused to himself. It was such a shame to just rip it. He grunted as he carefully tore open a corner. He hadn't realized he was holding his breathe until he felt his body letting out a big breathe as the last of the wrapping fell off. His hands slightly shook as he opened the white cardboard box. The lid quickly fell off and his chest tightened as his eyes landed on a deep maroon fabric. His lightly traced over it with his finger, it was soft fine cashmere. He unfolded the rest of the fabric and realized it was a scarf.

"I know you hate the scratchy wool scarf" Levy mumbled with a bright blush "I'm sorry I couldn't get you more..."

 _A new scarf._

"No, it's perfect." He said with a blush that put levy's to shame "thank you very much Levy"

"Oh!" she said with bright smile "I'm so glad you like it"

"b-but I didn't get you anything..."

"Don't worry about Gajeel" she said with a giggle "it's Christmas, after all!"

Without another word she quickly turned on her heel and walked towards the elevator. Gajeel quickly rushed to walk her out of his office. She started to hum lightly as he walked next to her. He smiled to himself. He really did have a soft spot for his little shrimp.

"You remember no one is showing up to work tomorrow, right?"

"What?" he asked "why not?"

"Because silly" Levy said with a light laugh "tomorrow is Christmas"

"Shit…" he paused in his walking "that means tonight is…"

"Yup!" Levy said with her eyes sparkling tonight is Christmas Eve"

"Fuck" He said looking down. That means tomorrow no work to distract him. He was going to spend the day alone. He felt his heart began to harden. He didn't anybody, though. Everyone preached about how the holiday was for giving and being with loved ones. What utter bullshit. His stomach tied into a knot as the light blue haired women pressed the button to call the elevator.

"I know you probably have plans…" Levy mumbled to him "but if you have time tomorrow, you are more than welcome to stop by home for Christmas dinner"

"Psh" he bristled, shaking his head "no thanks. I am not one for that type of shit"

"…right" she looked down sadly as the elevator doors opened "well, goodnight then, Mr. Redfox"


End file.
